Comfort and Ice Cream
by suchabum
Summary: What happens when a childhood friend comes back? What if that childhood friend is your first love? Paul London and OC pairing!pls r n r!
1. Default Chapter

**Comfort and Ice Cream**

_What happens when a childhood friend comes back? What if that childhood friend is your first love? Paul London and OC pairing!_

**A/N: I own nothing-nada-zero…yet! Is Paul married yet? If he is, lets pretend that in this fic, he isn't…If he isn't…then…I'm overjoyed! Oh yeah! I took Shawn's daughter's name for the character…the name ONLY!Chapter 1**

* * *

"Cheyenne…I'm breaking up with you. See, I've fallen in love with another woman…"

Great. My boyfriend for 1 year, Jeff, just broke up with me.

"That's okay…I never really felt that you loved me…it will make no difference."

Liar. I am such a liar.

"So it's okay?"

"Sure…so who 'replaced me in your heart'?" I said with a little smile. I'm such a fake.

"Dawn…Marie…" he said happily.

Great. I was replaced by a complete whore.

"Well then…see you!"

He walked away like nothing happened. Nada. Zero. What a devil!

As I walked to my hotel room, which I share with Stacy Keibler, tears formed in my eyes.

A voice suddenly shook my thoughts.

"You okay?"

I wiped my tears and turned around and was surprised to be looking right into the face of none other than Paul London.

Paul London. The child hood friend I deserted when I moved away from my hometown.

"Yeah. I'm alright." I said, forcing a smile.

"You sure? Bumped into Jeff yesterday, he told me that he was planning to break up with you…Sure you don't need comfort? Ice cream?" He asked with a concerned-look-with-a-smile on his face.

"Yeah…Thanks for caring." I said. I missed that. That smile.

"No prob…see you when I see you!" He said cheerfully.

**3 hours later: Hotel Room**

"Admit it Chey! You've been staring at your childhood pictures with Paul for, like, 2 hours now!" Stacy said, teasing me.

"Get real Stace! I just haven't talked with the guy since we were 12." I said, remembering the day I moved away with my parents.

"Oh come on! You said he was your childhood crush!"

"Yeah…but we were children back then!"

"Yeah right…whatever! This is a way to get over your loss of Jeff! You are so falling in love with Paul!"

"Easy for you to say…you're getting married in 3 months…to none other than the legend killer."

"Whatever, Cheyenne, whatever."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Read and Review! Should I keep the title? I couldn't think of anything back then…if you want it changed, please give an idea in a review. If you think the titles okay then tell me in a review.**


	2. CAIC Chapter 2

**Comfort and Ice Cream**

A/N:This is the shortest chapter ever!

Chapter 2

When I woke up the next morning, I saw Stacy sleeping peacefully.

Great. We needed to go to the airport in 2 hours…Ill just leave that problem to the tickle master otherwise know as Randy.

After an hour, I went knocking on the door of Randy and who-knows-whos-hes-room-mate.

As Randy saw me he asked:

"Her again?"

I nodded and smiled. This was our weekend routine, Sleeping Beauty sleeping and her Prince comes and tickles her to death so she wakes up.

"Ill be back" he said, "Paul! Keep Chey company for me okay?"

"Sure thing Orton!" Paul replied.

After Randy left, I went inside and found Paul seating in front of the TV.

"How're you?" He asked.

"I'm fine. You?"

"Okay. Whatccha been doing this days? "

"Wrestling. Duh!"

He smiled and scooted so I can seat down on the couch, which by the way matches everything in the hotel, and then he returned his attention back to the TV show he was watching.

"Paul, how come you never did tell me that you have been signed to work for WWE?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise. I thought of that surprise sincea/n:because we were young. But you were the one who surprised me. How about you? How come you told me that you were accepted into OVW a few years ago?"

"I didn't know if I would even get accepted, then when I got in, I never had time to contact anyone because of training all day and sleeping all night."

"Oh."

Silence.

**EnD oF tHe sHoRtEsT cHaPtEr eVeR oTheRwIsE kNowN aS cHaPtEr 2**

A/N:sorry for that! i had some kind of writers block or sumtin! Thanks to those who reviewed so far and oh yeah! i didnt say it was jeff hardy.,.,some other jeff maybe?


	3. CAIC Chapter 3

**CAIC**

A/N: Tnx to the peepz who reviewed so far. Sorry if this chapter is so short. I suddenly have all these ideas then when I reach my laptop, my mind goes blank. 

Chapter 3: Part 1

"What seat did you get?" Stacy asked me.

"The one next to you." I replied.

"Goody. I wont get bored. You know that Randy always sleeps from the moment we sit down until we land" Stacy replied happily then asked the guys, Paul and Randy, if their seats were together.

They both looked at their ticket and said "Yeah."

"Flight 316!" a loud screech made me touch my ear.

"Hey, That's our flight."

Later

As I looked around the airplane in my seat, I saw some wrestlers taking or looking for their seats.

Stacy asked after we took off:

"So, what did you guys do after Randy left?"

"Huh?" I replied, probably with a confused look.

"What did you and Paul do when Randy left their hotel room so he can wake me up."

"Talk."

"You sure?" Stacy said teasingly.

"Yeah." I replied.

**Paul's POV**

"You like her." Randy said with a smile.

"Huh?"

"You like her. Chey."

"Of course I like her. She's my friend." I replied.

"I didn't mean that kind of like, dude. I meant that you like-like her. I saw it in your eyes."

"You sure? Cause far as I know, my eyes aren't the twinkling-while-she's-there type."

"Ha! So you admit it!"

"Admit what?"

"That you still have a crush on her, after all these years."

"Whatever Randy." I said turning away to look outside the window cause I knew that my face was turning pink.

"Make a move. Ask her out.

"So you got it out of me. Keep it a secret."

"It's not much of a secret you know. Everybody sees you look at her the way you should look at gold."

"That's because she's more than gold to me Randy."

"Don't get mushy while I'm here…I'm gonna go to sleep so I can leave your mind to decide whether you're gonna go out with her or not."

**end of Chapter 3 **

A/N: is Paul gonna go out with her? Or is he gonna back out? Gonna update soon.:) Bye!LuV yA aLl!


	4. CAIC Chapter 4

**Comfort and Ice Cream**

A/N: Sorry! I know i said that i will update soon but school is horrible! i go home from school so tired that i dont even eat dinner to get sleep!

Chapter 4

Paul's POV

"We're eating lunch together, okay? So it's up if you're going to ask Chey out or eat lunch by yourself or eat with other superstars." Stacy said.

We've only arrived in the hotel 20 minutes ago and she was already so energetic.

"Yes ma'am." I replied.

"Bye." She and Randy both said to me.

"Bye."

So it's either I eat with other wrestlers or eat with Cheyenne, cause trust me, I don't like being alone. And speaking of Cheyenne, here she comes right now.

"Where's Stacy?" She asked.

"Off to another lunch-date with Randy."

"Oh."

"Say…Do you wanna eat lunch with me or something?"

I finally asked her out…well not really…I just asked her if she wanted lunch…

"Sure…I'd like that." She said with a small smile.

**Back to Chey's point of view**

What did I say 10 minutes ago? I said that I would actually LIKE to go out with my best friend.

Sure big deal… What was I thinking? Sure I had a crush on the guy and sure I'm still crushing on him now but…whatever! I agreed and I will go.

Minutes later, I'm seating across the table from Paul in a not-so-fancy and not-so-fast-food-like restaurant.

"So, I don't mean to be nosy, but are you over Jeff?" Paul asked me.

I thought about it first then said,

"Yeah. I'm already falling for this guy, but he doesn't know it yet."

He doesn't know it yet cause the guy I'm falling for used to be my best friend by the name of Paul London.

"Oh. Can you tell me who he is?"

"Nope, because you know him very well. And I wouldn't want you to spill it."

"Oh." I can see the disappointment in his eyes.

"I promise that when I'm ready, I'll tell you."

"Nice." He said with a smile.

I love that smile. OK! I get it! I know I'm falling for him.

"Paul London! I know that smile of yours. You're going to research on him? Well you don't have to because as I said, you are very close to him. I'll save you the time and say that he's a wrestler. He probably thinks that he doesn't have any chance to get the woman he deserves or likes but to my eyes, he's like my angel."

"So…you're really falling ain't you?"

"Yeah." I tried to put on a dreamy look to make him jealous.

"Well, I'll tell you about the girl that I like. She's pretty. She's talented. Hmm… She's pretty close to you too."

"Oohhh…who is she."

He stuck out his tongue and said,

"Won't tell unless you tell me whom're you falling for."

I gave him a pout and he said,

"No way Cheyenne. No way. Unless you tell me who-"

"I'm falling for. I totally promise to tell when I'm ready."

"It's a deal."

I gave him a grin and then shook his hand.

His hands sends electricity throughout my whole body.

**END OF CHAPTER IV**

A/N: Whatta Chapter! hope you liked it. tnx to those who've reviewed so far! I luv ya all!


	5. CAIC Chapter 5

**Comfort and Ice Cream**

Chapter 5

A/N:Sorry if this sux ok? Tnx to those who have reviwed! I love u guys so much!

"So you guys had a nice date?" Stacy asked me later in the afternoon as we were getting ready to go to the arena for RAW.

"Yeah. It was okay."

"Tell all."

"I told him I was falling for someone."

"Him, right?"

"Yeah. But I didn't tell him that…duh! Besides, I already have competition. He told me that he's falling for someone too. The girl is pretty and talented and oh yeah, she's close to me."

"It must be you. He doesn't want you to find out…yet."

"Yeah right. I ain't pretty, talented although I'm really close to myself…hello!"

"Come on! You're prettier than most of the girls on both brands."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I thank god that I have such a great best friend."

Stacy just smiled at me and said,

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Then lets go!"

**Paul's POV  
**  
"You mean no smooching yet?" Randy asked teasingly.

"None. I wasn't gonna go smooching with her you green minded pig."

Randy just laughed.

"She likes someone already. He's a wrestler,  
He probably thinks that he doesn't have any chance to get the woman he deserves or likes but to my eyes, he's like Chey's angel." I said recalling everything she said.

"Gosh. You an elephant or what? Or maybe you have recorders in your head."

" I ain't… I'm the farthest thing from an elephant. I ain't fat like someone I know."

"I'm not fat-"

"Were you the one I was talking about?" I asked him, with an I-got-revenge look on my face.

"No…you ready or what?"

"Ready Sergeant Randy."

"Whatever. Your getting all weird since the day you talked to her."

He's right…I just wont admit it…

We waited in the lobby for the girls for like eternity.

But the waiting paid off, as I saw Cheyenne.

She's so beautiful.

Wearing flesh pants, a black long-sleeved off-the-shoulders top and her hair fixed in a half ponytail.

"Hey." I said to both of them.

"Hey." Both of them replied at the same time.

"Let's go." Randy said while taking the hand of Stacy.

After the show, as we were taking a ride to the hotel, Randy said,

"Next week we'll be in St. Louis. We'll be staying in my house."

"You mean mansion-"

"Whatever, Paul"

"We get to stay in the Orton mansion?" Chey asked Randy, wide-eyed.

"Ye-"

"Why?" Chey looked like a kid on the night before Christmas.

"Cause of your birthday, silly!" Replied Stacy.

Chey's birthday. That I've never forgotten.

"Thank you!"

Why was she so excited?

**End of Chapter 5**

A/N: So does it suck? I love you guys for reviewing!


	6. CAIC Chapter 6

**Comfort and Ice cream**

Chapter 6

A/N: are you guys getting bored? i hope not!  
  
"I'll have to be at my parents house in 30 minutes with Stacy. Do you guys wanna rest or come with us?" Randy said as soon as we were settled in the living room, "Besides, it's so late already and you guys look like zombies."

It was then that we noticed that Chey's eyes were already drooping.

"I'll take that as a we'll-stay-here." Randy said.

"Paul, take care of Chey, okay?" Stacy said with a smile.

"Sure." I returned the smile.

"Bye" both of them said to me as they were exiting the large door of the mansion.

As soon as they were gone, I looked at Chey and said,

"Wake up."

No answer.

I had to carry her to the guest bedroom.

As soon as I laid her down on the bed, she stirred a little then opened her eyes and looked at me and said,

"They left?"

"Yeah. You fell asleep."

"Oh."

I just smiled at her and said "Goodnight."

As I turned around to exit she said,

"Wait." She sat up and motioned for me to seat on an empty spaced beside her. When I sat down, she suddenly kissed me on the cheek and said, "Thanks for carrying me…goodnight."

And after that she went under the covers and waited for me to go out so she can change.

I think I lost my mind after that kiss.

**End of Chap 6**

A/N: was it okay?tnx to those who review!


	7. CAIC Chapter 7

**Comfort and Ice Cream**

Chapter 7

A/N: tnx for your reviews! sorry if the last 3 chaps sucked.,.,.,.,school is taking most of my time and is killing me(really!)  


When I woke up, it was only 6:30, but I didn't really mind.

I took a shower, put on a black skater/punk kind of short and a "Raw" t-shirt and then went to my guest-room's balcony.

As I looked to my right side I saw that all the rooms were connected because of the balcony and there were a few chairs and some plants and Cheyenne.

Cheyenne?

As soon as she realized that I was looking at her she looked at me and smiled,

"Good morning Paul."

"G'morning Chey."

After that there was only silence.

After about 5 minutes of it (silence)…

"Paul, were you wondering why I was so excited to come here?"

"Kinda."

"Want me to tell you?" She asked still not turning to look at me.

"If it's okay with you." I replied and went beside her.

As soon as I did that, she motioned for me to go with her to her room and pointed to one of the walls.

**Chey. 14 **

13

**12 ½ years**

That was written in small letters on the wall.

"I spent my teen-hood in this house."

"You mean this is were you moved?"

"Yeah. When my dad got the news he was being transferred here in Missouri, he decided to buy this house. When he got transferred back to Texas 6 years after, we were lucky enough to get our old house back. But something was missing. You weren't there anymore. Your parents said that you went of to a wrestling school were you can both train and study college at the same time."

"Yeah…but did you really live here?"

She laughed and said,

"Of course. We weren't exactly poor…remember?"

I smiled a big smile that instant. I remembered their house back in Texas, which was large, but smaller than this mansion, and how she was one of the most popular and envied back in middle school.

"You want me to give your present early? There are gonna be many people later and I don't wanna make a scene…" I said jokingly.

"Sure."

I went back to my room, got the gift and went back to her room.

"Open it."

When she opened the box (A/N: as small as a ring box) she saw what I gave her.

A silver necklace with a locket, a star instead of a heart, which contains a picture of her.

"Remember it?" I asked her as she looked at the necklace in awe.

"Do I ever. When we were about 11, I asked you to keep it for me until I already love someone so I can put a picture of him next to mine."

"Yeah. And you told me that you already love someone."

"Oh, Paul! I'm so happy to know that after 13 years, you still have it!"

She threw her arms around me and gave me a hug that almost choked me out.

When she backed away, she said,

"Would it be okay if I showed you the picture of that man when I'm ready? Or when you tell me who your girl is?"

I just nodded and smiled.

"Please put it on me." She said, giving me the necklace.

She held her hair up so I can put the necklace on her neck.

When I was finished she said,

"Thank you so much!" She threw me another hug, which I knew that if she didn't withdraw in 5 seconds would've killed me.

**A/N:I love you guys!tnx for reviewing!**


	8. CAIC Chapter 8

**Comfort and Ice Cream **

A/N: Thank you guys so much for reviewing! This may be the end of the story. Just check out the authors note in the end of the chapter.

Chapter 8

After the party, Chey and I had to clean by ourselves because Stacy and randy were somewhere doing something.

After the cleaning was finally over, both of us collapsed on the couch at the same time and laughed.

"Let's play truth or dare." Chey said.

"Huh?"

"Truth or dare? Just the 2 of us because obviously, Stacy and Randy ain't present."

"Oh…okay. You start."

"Okay. So, whom are you crushing on?"

"Hey! That's not fair!"

"You agreed to play!"

"Okay."

I leaned towards her and put my face near hers and I noticed her eyes close. It was the most wonderful kiss I've ever had, but then it was the only kiss I've ever had.

"How's that for an answer?"

"Open the locket."

I opened the locket and saw that the other side already had a picture…OF ME.

As soon as I looked away from the locket, Chey leaned her face towards mine and we shared another kiss, more wonderful than the first one.

When we parted, I looked straight to her eyes and she said with a smile,

"I finally did it."

"Did what?"

"Showed you how I feel…"

I just looked into her beautiful eyes and said sincerely,

"I love you."

"I love you too, Paul."

**End of Chapter 8**

**End of CAIC (probably)**

**A/N: Will I make a sequel? I'm running out of ideas and that's not good. If people don't give me ideas sooner, I might not make one. Anyways, thank you to those people who have read and reviewed the story and to those who have been supporting it. Please read about the inspirations of the story in the next chapter. Paul London deserves more than a hundred stories written about him. If you agree then were in the same nature and if you don't, then… I don't know. Haha. Go to and then to byte this! They have an interview with Paul and Paul was all joke-y joke-y kind of guy…he even has frogs…hehe…he's my dude! Thank you guys so much! I love ya all!**


End file.
